Beloved
by Akutenshi Krishna
Summary: Aiko:Beloved. Cursed to be loved by all. But of course this means she has never known REAL love before or has she? Loved by thy demon that only loves thyself. GaaxOc
1. Chapter 1

Loved by thy demon that only loves thy self.

INFO.

Name:Sabaku no Aiko

Famiy/siblings(adopted): Temari(16), Kankuro(15), Gaara(14)

Age:14

Looks:

hair-Same color as Gaara's; long and usually keeped up because of Suna's heat.

eyes-Blood crimson but change emerald green at times. Reasons unknown(later in story).

scar-She has the "Ai" mark on her right wrist; it bleeds everytime she gets utterly depressed(happens more often the supposed since she is bipolor).

height/weight: Close to Gaara in tallness(aka short 157.6 cm.) and weights about 103 lbs.

Demon: Kanaye, the most zealous demon known to man(fits his name). Kills everyone with a grin on his face. He brings favorable battle results. That is the reason the Kazakage sealed the demon in Aiko and adopted her after he discarded he parents; with out Karura(mother)'s knowledge. Causing Karura to favor Aiko more than Gaara. Kanaye also favors her. Everyone does; earning her name "beloved". But the strongest love is from the demon destined to love himself...Gaara.

Extra info. for story:Everyone is a year older than Gaara and Aiko. Gaara still has Shukaku. They are there(Konoha) to help Tsunade seeing as she is in need of a few Jounin and the Kazakage. Sasuke has left. And Sai is already add to team7 to*coughcough*"work" on their teamwork.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-1

"Hai Hokage-sama,"Gaara-niisan spoke"we will in no way take advantage of your village...as long as we get the proper respect every shinobi has Konohagakura, especailly Aiko-neechan and myself."

"I cannot promise you and Aiko-chan that benifit; as you know, no matter which village, shinobi or not, jinchuurki are shun. But with Uzumaki Naruto here I'm sure things will be more smooth." she explained with powerful eyes slightly spetical of Gaara-niisan and I. With all this strong tension I can easily shift gears to the deep ocean blue of my bipolor mind causing my "Ai" to gush blood. Good thing its always bandaged.

"Aiko-neechan. Go clean your wrist, i'll finish this business with Tsunade-sama, seeing as our other siblings left for the house." Gaara-niisan order not even facing my direction. He always seems to know when my wrist is bleeding.

"Hai." I exit the office of the Godaime to wash my haemorrhaged arm.

A few minutes later I walk out the washroom only to see Gaara-niisan leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"Come on let's get something to eat." he states.

"I'm not really hungry Gaara-niisan."

"You haven't eaten since Suna so you're eating,"he glared only to soften the gaze when starting at my eyes"look I know you have been really depressed lately and you have been having more frequnet mood fluctuations, so just eat and take these."

He handed me 3 pill bottles each filled to the brim.

"What the hell are these?" I asked already knowing.

"The bottle with the purple lable is sleeping pills; your not getting enough rest. The blue labled pills is a new presription of prozac and lastly your lithium is the red bottle."he explained as cool as a cat.

"I'm not taking these again."I glared.

"Yes you are; even if I have to force you."

"You can't do that!" he started to walk away"Gaara get back here!" I chase after him.

"Okay, I want make a deal with you." This got his attension but didn't make him stop his never waving pace."I will take the pills; _only_ if they work well. Deal?"

"Deal, my beloved sister." he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. We walk to find a resturnt; only to be stopped by Naruto-kun.

"'SUP GAARA-SAN AND AIKO-CHAN!" he cried with _his one and only _grin.

"Hello Naruto-san."Onii-san greeted him as I put my pills in my weapons pouch.

"Hi Naru-kun."

"COME AND HAVE RAMEN WITH ME AND MY TEAM!" he dragged me into the booth, knowing that Gaara doesn't like being touched.

"Hi Aiko-chan, Gaara-san."Sakura and Kaka-san greet. Than I see a guy sitting on thee other side of the two. He is very pale(more than me and Gaara) and dark hair. But what strake me the most was his eyes-pitch black and emotionless.

He turns his head and started at me. The expression never changing. Strange; the only person to ever hold my gaze with out showing a strong emotion other than Onii-san. He than smiles the most artificial I have ever surveied.

"Hello, I'm Sai." he approached. I give him my own false grin.

"Hi! I'm Aiko and this is Gaara my brother."

He stopped smiling only to start at my eyes. Just at that moment the arises flash brilliant green. Stoic no more. Sai's eye felled with yearning, affection, enchantment, and dare I utter love? Just as everyone eye's to see the green jewels that can cause any senceable man to lost his mind. The only one to never become insane is my other half; Gaara.

He does love me but his eyes have never forcefully shown those emotions. I can tell because he's eyes are _alway_ blank inleast we are alone. His eyes always hold something I can't place. It's so real, so strong, so gah! I don't know; even Tem-neechan and Kan-niisan have never looked at me like that.

"Aiko-chan, you have the most beautiful eyes in the world."Sai stated with the same jaded look in his arises. All, other than me and nii-san, were stunted.

".Kami-sama. Sai are you telling the truth? You never, ever, ever compliament someone!You even called Sakura-chan ugly!" Naru-kun cried. While Sakura-chan and Kaka-san just gawked. But the expression that caught my eye is Onii-san. His glare was more powerful than any Kage known to man.

"Sai, was it? I suggest than you stop look at my Onee-chan." Gaara hissed.

"Why? All I did was tell her that she is the most lovely and beautiful creature I have ever seen." He glared. Uh oh.

"Sai-kun...,"I started. Only to be stopped by Sai pulling out a scroll and drawing 5 lions on it in an speed I have never seen. The creatures became real and flung at _**my**_ beloved. Gaara blocked the attack with his sand barrier and crushed the other ink animals at the same time. I didn't want this fight to keep goinng. So I did the only think to come to my mind. I kissed the _killer artist_; Sai.

As I pulled away, I see he was drunk with lust so much that he fainted.

"Aiko, what did you just do?" Onii-san asked though gretting teeth.

"I did the only act that would stop him. You know what caused this." I said though cascaeding tears and blood dripping wrist. He looked at me dully. Only to grab me by my wrists getting blood on his hands. Moving his left hand to my waist and telaport us to_** our **_room we are staying in. Dragging me to the bathroom we share. He rolls up my seleve and ripps my bandages. Rinses my "Ai" and wash it only to re-bandage it.

He looks at me with the eyes of an unbeknownst emotion to me. He slowly leans in and kisses me with soft lips. The kiss was felled with passion but more gental tha the fall of snow. Why he does this to my I don't know. One second he's my protector, my own blood. Next he's my heart, my life, my love.

"Aiko-chan, you need to take your pills." He purrs in my ear. His nose nuzzels my neck. Is he acting this way because of my curse or does he really care?

"Okay." I whisper unheard to most human ear. The 14 year-old than slides his hand down my back in a way to make me shiver. Reaching into my back poach he pull out the bottals of eszopiclone, prozac, and lithium. Slowly he takes 2(20 m.g. each) prozac, 2(150 m.g. each) lithium, and 1(3 m.g.) sleeping pills out. One at a time I swallow the drugs. Sea-foam green eyes locked on me all the while. The eszopiclone settals in faster than any medicin I have ever taken, forceful or not. He grabs my thighs and lefts me up to wrap my legs around his waist. My neck comes in connetion with his shoulder; guess my body is more asleep than my brain. Next thing I feel is my back touch the soft cloud like bed.

"Shhhh. Go to sleep my love." He tried to quite my restless mind.

"Gaare-kun sleep with me tonight please." I almost sliently begged. Another strange up bringing is if Gaara falls asleep touching me in anyway (i.e. in my arms, me in his arm, etc.). That's way we always end up sleeping in the same room. I,too, have become restless if the boy 3 months older than me is not near.

"Of course."

As he put us under the covers and wrapped his arm around me, I didn't know weither I should be estatic or ashamed because of the feeling he causes me. Before I can really ponder on the soul-searching thought my mind shut down with the rest of my body. The last thing I felt was the almost dead weight of my soul-mate; Sabaku No Gaara.


End file.
